


The Road Less Traveled

by BookofMac



Series: I Keep Living Anyway [1]
Category: Jack West Jr Series - Matthew Reilly, REILLY Matthew - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, i'll write my own canon with grief and long reaching effects of people's decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofMac/pseuds/BookofMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in that barn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Less Traveled

In another world he would have shot dead protecting his best friend. In another he was shot down and bleed out while his family left him in order to save the world. So many things happened in that barn in different worlds.

In this one, Liam makes it.

There is, of course, the constant; he still gets shot, he feels the burn go up his arm. He roars in pain, tears welling up in his eyes but he will live. He will protect Lily to his dying day and today is not that day. Not here. Not now.

It’s when he gets up the stairs that he realises that he dropped their Capstone piece on the ground when he was shot.

He hides in the med bay, not talking and faked sleep, not willing to face anyone given how he had managed to mess things up for everyone. But, despite the self imposed exile, Lily sits next to him and holds his hand. She rubbed it with her thumb, the way Dorris would do when she was sick.

She muttered soft sobs under her breath, filled with regret and mourning that belied her age.

“I’m sorry Big Ears. I am so, so sorry.”

He wished that he could make himself respond. He let himself drift off into a dreamless, fitful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally published this!!
> 
> I've had this AU in the works for a while now but now that I have assessments to procrastinate I will get at least a few of the works in this done.
> 
> Liam Kissane is my fave and I have plans for this series
> 
> I will try and do things in chronological order but I make no promises.


End file.
